


Savin Us

by DarlingAmatus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Hammer of the Gods. Sam goes back inside the hotel to save Gabriel from Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savin Us

Saving Us – A Sabriel fanfic

That look stopped him dead in his tracks. Sam watched as Gabriel held up his Archangel blade against his very own brother. That look was seared into his mind. That weak little smile, the way his eyes twinkled. But deeper than that he saw the sadness in his eyes. And it wasn't because he was about to go up against his brother. It was as if there was so much more he had wanted to do but there wouldn't be time.

It made Sam hesitate at the door of the Impala. Kali was in the back seat looking as if her skin were crawling just by laying her eyes on the car.

"Sammy get in the car." Dean said from behind the wheel. Sam looked back at the hotel. "I have to go help him." Sam said. He heard the growl that erupted from his brothers throat.

"Sam get your ass in the car or so help me I'll." Dean started but was cut off by Sam's 'bitch' glare.

"Or you'll what? He might die in there Dean. And if he does we'll never have a chance against Lucifer and you know it. I'm not letting him die for my mistakes." Sam said ignoring Dean's protests. Sam looked to Kali without know why. But when he did he knew she had practically willed it. "Take care of him." She said and Sam nodded. "Make sure he get's a safe distance away please" Sam said before turning and running back into the hotel. Dean was about to go after him but Kali stopped him. "Drive now. You're no good to them dead." She said threateningly. Dean cursed under his breath and sent up a prayer he was sure would be ignored and left his little brother to commit suicide.

The hotel was eerily silent and Sam prayed that he wasn't to late. He ran back to the meeting room and heard the tale end of the conversation.

"Brother don't make me do this" a pained voice rumbled, it was Lucifer's.

"No one makes us do anything" Gabriel said. Sam inched closer so that he could peek inside. He could see Lucifer and Gabe. Well he could actually see the real Gabe sneaking up behind Lucifer and panic spiked through him as he watched him turn and stab Gabriel with his own sword.

"Amateur hocus pocus? Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother. " Lucifer whispered and before anything else could be said and done Sam slammed the door open. "Wait!" He called desperately. Both angels turned their eyes to him. Lucifer smirking and Gabe looking down right pissed.

Lucifer's hand stilled on the blade. Gabe shuddered in his arms. "What brings you back here little Sammy?" Lucifer asked with a smirk. He smirked watching Sam's eyes snap to Gabriel's. "Don't kill him" Sam said after finally swallowing the lump in his throat. Lucifer's smirk turned into a full blown grin now. "Are you really in any position to make demands of me Sam?" Lucifer taunted twisting the blade slightly making Gabe gasp in pain.

"I'll do it" Same said suddenly. Both angels eyes widened. "Come again?" Lucifer asked as if he couldn't believe him. Sam's fists clenched and all he wanted to do was punch him in the face. "I said yes" Sam said again. Lucifer actually smiled. "But. I have two conditions."

Lucifer arched a brow. "First, heal Gabriel and let him leave." Sam said and he was sure that chafed Lucifer's ass. It gave him a bit of satisfaction. "Second I want a few minuets alone with Gabe before I let you take over." Sam said.

Lucifer straightened up and shrugged pulling the blade out of Gabe and healing him. "Only cuz I like your spirit kid. I look forward to killing It. I'll give you your time to say your good byes" He said and then he was gone. Gabriel looked ready to throttle him. "Are you out of your friggin mind!" He demanded. "There's no time Gabriel. You've got to be able to stop us." Sam said and he saw a look of pain flash across the angels face. It was new. "I know you, Dean, and Cas can come up with a way. You said it yourself. We'd be boned without your help." Sam said.

"I don't like it kiddo. Not one bit." Gabe said. Sam actually smiled lightly. "It's why I didn't ask for permission." Sam was scared. Extremely scared but he had to fix this one way or the other. "I'll fight. And I wont stop I promise." Sam said. "Damn right you won't" Gabriel said and then groaned deeply and grabbed Sam's collar and dragged him down and kissed him. Sam definitely wasn't expecting that. Especially after Gabe's little 'love declaration' to Kali. It wasn't unpleasant. Far from it. He'd always wondered what it would be like. What he might not be 'gay' but he wasn't a prude either. There was always something about Gabriel. He couldn't define it even with a dictionary in front of him. Though it was something he'd seen before. With his brother and Castiel. He knew his brother was straight as an arrow but he'd seen the look the two of them would give each other when they thought he couldn't see.

After a few moments Gabriel parted with a look of pure torture on his face. "Damn after all this time I finally get to do that and I'm giving you up to my brother. That rubs me in all the wrong places" Gabe said with a shake of his head. Sam smiled sardonically. "I'll take him out from the inside. You gotta help Dean figure something out." Sam said and he shuddered suddenly. "He's coming, Be careful and stay out of my way until you are sure you know a way to stop me" Sam said.

Gabe sighed deeply. "I'll be sure to kick your ass for this later. Leaving me with your brother all alone. That's so cruel" Gabe said with a hint of a smile. "Gabe...please take care of him. And don't let him say yet to Micheal" Gabe nodded and then he was gone. Sam felt so very empty all of a sudden. That was before he heard another set of wings gliding in and Lucifer was in front of him with a smirk. "Enjoy your kiss goodbye?" He grinned. Sam only glared with determination. "You won't enjoy life for long. We will stop you one way or the other." Sam said. Lucifer laughed. "You'll die trying kid. You shouldn't resist. There's so much potential for you Sam." Lucifer said. "Then I guess I'll see you in Hell" Sam said before his world went black.

XxXx

Finally. That fateful day had come. Sam was practically hoarse from screaming and pounding against Lucifer trying to break his hold. So much blood. So much blood on his hands...no Lucifer's hands. Bobby had been right when he said he wouldn't stand a chance at putting Lucifer at bay. He'd made yet another mistake. And now the world was going to end for it as he sat back and watched as Micheal/Adam approached them.

He could vaguely hear them talking but he didn't process anything. The whole world was going to end and it was his fault. Something in the distance made him sit up in that dark little space that had become his home. The distant purr of a car. A Impala to be exact. His brother was here. Had he found a way to stop all this. He heard Lucifer laugh "Nothing can stop this Sammy."

Dean got out of the car his brow arched. "Sorry to crash the reunion but I have a few things I need to say to Sam" Dean said. "I'm afraid Sam's not going to make it to this little pow wow. You can leave him a message and I'll be sure he get's it" Lucifer said with a grin. Dean glared apparently not amused.

"Dean you lost all rights to be here!" Micheal roared. Dean gave him an annoyed glare. "In a minuet cupcake mommy and daddy are talking." Dean said.

"You think this is a game!?" Micheal cried out in outrage as he started towards Dean.

"Hey! Assbutt!" Micheal froze as he turned to Castiel holding a flaming bottle of holy oil. He tossed it onto Micheal with a touch of regret in his eyes. He didn't like the ideal of burning his brother. He looked to Dean. "You've got 5 minuets before he comes back highly agitated." Cas said and Dean nodded turning back to Lucifer who looked livid. "Did you just molotov my brother with holy oil?"

Cas backed away a nervous laugh bubbling "Uh...no?" Dean sighed. This wasn't going to end well. Cas was a terrible liar. Dean watched as he exploded and his insides churned and hefted with the loss. But he couldn't grieve now. He turned back to Lucifer. "Sam. Please. Try harder. I know you can hear me. Fight him!" Dean said. "You know what? You are really starting to piss me off" And then the beating of his life began. "S'ok Sammy..I'm here. I'm here. Your not alone." Dean repeated no matter how much it hurt to talk or move. And then the pounding stopped. He looked up and saw Lucifer's eyes going unsteady. And all of a sudden he was dropped to the ground as Sam resurfaced. "D-dean... It's alright. I've got him now." Sam said reaching into his pocket and pulled out the four rings and tossing them to the ground behind him muttering the chant and watched as the ground opened up into a big black hole. He looked back at Dean and wanted to weep. Wanted to hide in his big brothers shadow like he use to when he was a kid.

"I'm sorry Dean." He whispered turning to the hole. "Don't do it Sam! We have a destiny to fulfill. Stop!" Micheal cried as he reached out to grab Sam. He lost his balance and they toppled over into the hole. Only Sam was suspended in air as he watched Micheal tumble down. He glanced up to see Gabe lying on his belly holding him up. "Hiya kiddo" He said through grit teeth. It was obviously taking a lot of effort to keep Sam up. Gabe raised another hand to Sam's forehead. "Sorry Luci." Gabe muttered and then Sam screamed as he felt Lucifer being freed from his body. He kept his eyes shut as light brighter than the sun shown. He heard Lucifer scream as he tumbled down into the hole and then he was being hefted up and they both landed on the grassy terrain looking sky ward as the pit closed.

"We did it" He heard Dean say and Sam turned to his brother wincing at the state of him. But then Cas was beside him and healing him. "You're alive?" Dean asked and he nodded and they shared a smile.

"We won" Sam said and fell back into the grass. He felt a hand grab his and he turned to Gabe and he smiled lightly. "Thank you." Sam said.

Gabe grinned. "Don't go thanking me yet Sammy-o I kept my word taking care of Dean. Now I'm gonna kick your sorry ass for your idiocy." Gabe said. They all flashed to Bobby's. He jumped up when he saw the boys were ok. He actually had tears in his eyes and threatened them with gelding them if they dared laugh. The three of them hugged for a few moment before A throat was cleared. Crowley grinned at the group. "Seems team free will has one. Lucifer is back in the cage and smooth sailing can commence. Its a shame really. I was starting to have fun." Crowley said pointedly looking to Bobby who looked away.

"Back to hunting down your little friends again." Dean said and Crowley smirked. "I look forward to seeing you boys again." He said and once again a lingering glance to Bobby and he was gone.

That night they all sat around celebrating and basking in being alive. Cases of beer and boxes of pizza had been bought as well as a monstrous triple layered chocolate cake. Bobby had gone up to bed a little after midnight saying he hadn't slept in the past couple days. Cas and Dean had gone off for a drive and that left Sam and Gabe alone. "Are you staying?" Sam asked suddenly anxious. Hoping that the angel said yes.

"Got nothing better to do, and besides its always so much fun messing around with you mutton heads." Gabe said but Sam could see intention in those golden eyes and he was drowning in silken gold. They were upstairs in a flash with both the men grinning. "A bit impatient aren't we." Sam said. Gabe grew serious as he walked up to him and pulled him down for a deep lingering kiss. "I worried about you every damn second Sammy. Don't ever try to save my life again" Gabriel growled and he could feel the smaller, but stronger, male trembling in his arms.

Sam had nothing to say to that, so instead he framed the angel's face in his hands and lent down to kiss his lips with as much tenderness as he could muster in a moment like this. He felt Gabe vibrating against him and then he found himself being pushed back and he fell back onto the bed Gabe looking down at him. His eyes were full of yearning and lust and damn if Sam wasn't feeling it too. As if to give his silent permission Sam lifted his T-shirt over his head and waited for Gabriel to make his next move.

Gabe crawled on top of him causing Sam to shift upwards with his elbows so that he could spread out on the length of the mattress. Gabe gave a low purr as his hands touched every available inch of skin on the long torso. Sam let his eyes slid closed enjoying the touch he'd been void of for so long. "Gabe" He whispered his name with barely restrained need. Gabe looked up at him and smiled. Not the sarcastic 'I'm going to fuck you up' smile. The smile that came from within. Sam's heart melted at that moment and he knew he was forever sucked into the web that was Gabriel the Archangel/Trickster.

Now that all the armor was off it was time to get down to the heart of the matter. Sam started to claw at Gabriel's clothing deeming he was wearing way to much. After getting the Archangel tangled in his shirts Gabe finally chuckled and snapped and he was bare save for his boxers which were sporting a very impressive hard on. Sam just arched a brow and Gabe pinched his thigh. "Shut up Sammy. You have no idea how badly I've wanted this." He said and to get his point across he rolled his hips against Sam's making him moan wantonly. Sam clamped his mouth shut and Gabe just grinned wide. Oh he was definitely going to have fun with this. He mad it his mission to make Sam moan like a wanton slut until it became to much for the both of them. Now the gloves were off.

Gabe laid flat on his belly between Sam's legs. Sam had his feet planted firmly on the mattress and lifting his bottom off the bed just as Gabe had directed him to. Sam shivered in anticipation wondering what Gabe was going to do to him. He watched his head dip and then his body was jerking as a gasp was wrung out of him by Gabe's tongue tracing the line of his entrance. He remembered Gabe's early whispered words of comfort telling him that if it was to much to tell him. Well it was definitely to much but he bit his lips his body feeling all sorts of interesting reactions to the others tongue probing uncharted territories.

"Gah...Gabe" Sam shifted restlessly on the bed his cock jerking painfully in its need. Gabe growled huskily and it sent jolts straight to his arousal. Finally Sam couldn't take it any more and he grabbed fist fulls of soft lush hair and yanked demanding. Gabe chuckled as he rose so that his erection lay hot and heavy against Sam's thigh. "You'll be happy I did that in a second bucko" Gabe said and then he shifted his hips his erection sliding into his tight entrance inch by inch causing Sam to arch his back and moaned in surprised pleasure. Sam gave a loud groan once Gabe was fully seated inside. "Like that do you?" Gabe asked with a sexy little smirk as he rolled his hips brushing his cock against Sam's prostate making him cry out. "Fuck...Gabe" Sam hissed as he panted for breath. "Mmm that's right Sammy. Moan for me. Beg for me" Gabe growled possessively as he lent down and bit at a sensitive nipple then soothed it with his tongue.

"Gabe...Gabriel please." Sam moaned pleadingly as his lust filled eyes watched the Archangels every more. Gabe gave him his little smile before he proceeded to rock Sam's world. With each thrust he hit Sam's prostate. Gabe's name practically became a mantra on Sam's lips until he was to far gone to even form coherent sentences. He pulled Gabe down so that he could kiss him. The kisses wet and demanding driving the Archangel wild as he snapped his hips faster and harder. He hit Sam's prostate with succession every time and then Sam tumbled over into ecstasy as he screamed Gabriel at the top of his lungs.

"Fuck Sammy...Fuck!" Gabe panted as he found his release deep inside his precious little Sam.

Gabe pulled out so that he could collapse beside Sam on the bed the two of them writhed from the after shock. Sam looked over at Gabe and blinked rapidly. "Y-You're glowing" Sam said. Gabe grinned as he observed the golden halo around him. "It's just my grace shining through. I have it reigned in so that you didn't go blind." Gabe said with a grin. "Yeah. I don't think I could last a day being blind." Sam said with a chuckle. "Duh. You'd miss seeing my fine piece of ass everyday" Gabe said teasingly and Sam just smiled softly as he shifted so he could pillow himself on Gabe's chest finally feeling the safest he has in a long time. "Welcome back Kiddo" Gabe whispered as he pressed a soft kiss into Sam's hair settling himself down to watch over the male while he fell into a peaceful sleep.

END


End file.
